


Musings

by Ghost_Rider_of_the_Aragon



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Introspection, That feeling when..., irritation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Rider_of_the_Aragon/pseuds/Ghost_Rider_of_the_Aragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a post I saw on tumblr.  A list of complex emotions we don't usually know how to define or explain.<br/>A drabble series, multiple POV, mostly Henry.  Some shipping, some not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Énouement

Énouement: The bittersweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out, but not being able to tell your past self.

After returning from the hospital where he'd left Adam, Henry sat down at his desk in the basement and poured himself a drink. Being shot by that flintlock was probably the most terrifying thing that had happened to him so far in all his 236 years. Part of him had been afraid that he would stay dead, while at the same time, he'd also been afraid he wouldn't.  
He glanced over at the picture of Abigail, thankful that he'd been spared from telling Jo his secret at the moment. But that was hardly the foremost thought in his mind.  
If only he could go back and tell his past self where to find her in Tarrytown, this might not have happened. Abigail might well have lived longer. Adam might not have found them. Or maybe if he had, they could've dealt with the problem much sooner. They could've been a family until the end, and Abigail would've died in peace, instead of afraid, and alone with that man.  
He paused. Maybe if Abigail had never been a part of his life, this would never have happened. But that was no good either, because to have never known Abigail would have meant never knowing the joy that a real family brought. Abe's baseball games, homecooked meals, and waking up every morning to see his best friend beside him; none of it would ever have happened without her. And that would truly have been a shame.

Why obsess over that past? Now that he thought about it, he wouldn't change a thing, even if he could. And that's what Abigail would've wanted.


	2. Adronitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo POV mainly, frustration at how little Henry seems to trust her.

Adronitis: Frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone.

Jo settled into the driver’s seat of her little car, watching Henry get in on the opposite side. Trying to get him to open up about his personal life was like trying to get a toddler to eat vegetables. Even referring to him as her partner seemed to only earn her a patronizing smile and a canny look that told her ‘I see what you’re trying to do’. She just wanted to get to know him, yes, even if he was a little creepy at times. For the most part, he seemed a gentleman, and those were hard to find.   
“Henry, can you please tell me why you never talk?”  
“I do too talk, sometimes you seem to wish I would stop…”  
“You know what I mean…”  
“No, detective, I’m afraid I don’t…”   
Jo glared, gripping the steering wheel in her frustration.  
“Nevermind.” She huffed. Henry just smiled his little smile, hanging his head in mock penitence.  
“I will open up when I’m ready, Jo, don’t force the issue, please. I would hate for it to spoil our partnership.” He said, clearly implying something Jo couldn’t even begin to wrap her mind around.   
“Fine. Until then, forgive me.”  
“What else are partners for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set shortly after The Art of Murder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to the fandom, so, please forgive any event or location inaccuracies.


End file.
